Egészségben, betegségben
by LanaAngels
Summary: Ma van Nijimura születésnapja (július 10.), ezért a barátnője úgy döntött, meglepi egy tortával, de a nátha az útjába állt. /Boldog szülinapot, Szivárvány Kapitány!/


**Egészségben, betegségben**

Tudjátok, mi az igazán romantikus? Ha a fiú, akibe ezer éve bele vagy esve, megcsókol az esőben, miközben a nap halványan elő-elő tűnik a felhők mögül, és ahogy a fény megtörik az apró vízcseppeken, egy gyönyörű szivárványt formál a fejetek felett.

Ez történt múlt héten velem és a Teiko kapitányával, Nijimura Shuuzouval.

És tudjátok, mi az, ami egyáltalán nem romantikus? Ha teljesen lebetegedtél az előbb említett eseménytől, és félholtan próbálsz készülődni a barátod születésnapjára.

Július 10-ének reggelén örömmel keltem fel tudva, hogy ma lesz Shuuzou-kun születésnapja. Már előre elterveztem, hogy milyen tortát sütök neki, és készítek egy romantikus vacsorát, ám amikor felemeltem a fejem, abban a percben rájöttem, hogy nem fog minden a terveim szerint alakulni.

Egy tüsszentéssel kezdődött, aztán jött még egy és még egy. Tekintve, hogy egy kis náthától még nem áll meg a világ, nekiláttam a tortasütéshez. Már számtalanszor csináltam tortát a testvéreimnek és barátaimnak, úgyhogy abszolút otthonosan mozogtam. Előző nap megvettem minden hozzávalót, így el is kezdtem összekeverni az anyagokat egy tálban. Ekkor kezdtem köhögni. Az különösen jó érzés volt, mikor váratlanul ért, és nem volt időm a szám elé tenni a kezem, amitől a liszt mindenfelé – többek között az arcomba – szállt.

Délutánra nagy nehézségek árán elkészültem az epres-csokis tortával, a teljes vacsoráról viszont már lemondtam a fáradtság miatt, ami erőt vett rajtam. Kissé melegem is volt, de gondoltam, ez nem csoda, hisz egész nap a tűzhely fölött álltam.

Tudtam, hogy Shuuzou-kun este 6 körül ér ide, így volt két teljes órám, hogy kipihenjem magam. Lefeküdtem az ágyamra, és lehunytam a szemem. _'Csak egy pillanatra…'_ gondoltam, és átadtam magam a csendnek és nyugalomnak.

Mikor felébredtem, éreztem, hogy valaki simogatja a hajam, a fejem, az arcom. Lassan kinyitottam a szemem, és rámosolyogtam Shuuzou-kunra, bár a mosolyom elég gyenge volt. A rossz közérzetem nem csillapodott reggel óta.

„Boldog születésnapot!", mondtam, miközben felültem, és megcsókoltam. „Sajnálom, hogy elaludtam." tettem hozzá, mikor elváltunk.

„Köszönöm, és semmi baj. Minden rendben veled?", kérdezte aggódva.

„Persze." mosolyogtam olyan meggyőzően, ahogy csak tudtam. Tényleg nem akartam, hogy miattam aggódjon, elvégre ez az ő napja.

Kikeltem az ágyból, és a konyha felé indultam. Volna, de az első lépés után megszédültem, és el is estem volna, ha Shuuzou-kun nincs ott mögöttem, hogy elkapjon.

„Hé, tényleg minden oké?"

„Igen, jól vagyok, csak egy kicsit megszédültem. Semmi bajom, Shuuzou-kun." biztosítottam. Egy hosszadalmas percig teljesen végigpásztázott az ezüst szemeivel, majd miután nem talált semmi rendelleneset, megengedte, hogy tovább menjünk a konyhába, ahol már várta a szülinapi tortája.

„Ez az, aminek gondolom, hogy az?", kérdezte teljesen ledöbbenve.

„Nos," leheltem a fülébe hátulról átkarolva a nyakát. „ha azt gondolod, hogy ez az isteni finom szülinapi tortád, amit a csodálatos barátnőd sütött neked, akkor a válasz igen."

„Nem kellett volna." motyogta egyértelműen zavarban.

„Tudom, de én olyan imádnivaló vagyok, hogy mégis megcsináltam, úgyhogy most foglalj helyet, és élvezd ki!", utasítottam az asztal felé vezényelve őt.

Elővettem két tányért, villát és egy kést, aztán egy gyufával meggyújtottam az egy szál lila gyertyát a torta tetején.

„Fújd el, és kívánj valamit!"

„Oké." A parányi láng fölé hajolt, becsukta a szemét, és elfújta.

„Mit kívántál?", kérdeztem kíváncsian.

„Ha elmondanám, nem válna valóra, azt pedig nagyon sajnálnám." vigyorgott boldogan, kicsit alattomosan. Mintha tervezne valamit.

„Mondd már el!", kérleltem tovább.

„Nem, majd elmondom, ha teljesült."

„Ez nem ér! Addigra úgyis elfelejted."

„Hát, ez ellen nincs mit tenni." vonta meg a vállát. Fenyegetően felé tartottam a kés nyelét, mire ő felvonta a szemöldökét.

„Na! Ne durvuljunk, kislány!", mondta, elvette a kést, és megpuszilta az arcom. Felvágta a tortát, és mindkettőnknek vágott egy szeletet. Mindketten csendben ettünk, néha beszéltünk csak általános témákról, mint például, hogy mi történt, amíg nem találkoztunk, vagy, hogy van az apukája. Kellemes volt vele lenni, mint mindig, viszont pár falat után szörnyű hányingerem lett. Persze, Shuuzou-kun ezt azonnal észrevette. Imádom, hogy ilyen figyelmes, de ezt most inkább eltitkolnám.

„Miért nem eszel?", kérdezte váratlanul.

„Tessék? Shuuzou-kun, én-"

„Légy szíves, ne hazudj nekem!", mondta ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Sóhajtottam. Tényleg nincs értelme tovább színlelnem. Jobban is ismerhetném a barátomat.

„Sajnálom, az igazság az, hogy nem érzem magam valami jól." vallottam be.

„De akkor miért…?"

„Mert ez a te napod, és azt akartam, hogy minden tökéletes legyen." mondtam bűnbánóan, lesütött szemmel.

„Kicsim…" Shuuzou-kun felállt, és az asztalt megkerülve hozzám lépett. Az egyik kezével felém nyúlt, és a homlokomra tette a tenyerét. Egy másodpercre összeráncolta a homlokát. „Tűzforró az arcod. Menj, feküdj le!"

„De-"

„Most!"

Lassan felálltam a helyemről, és a szobámba indultam, majd átöltöztem a hálóingemre, és bebújtam a takaró alá. Rázott a hideg.

„Mondd el, mit érzel még!", mondta Shuuzou-kun, mikor bejött a szobámba, és egy hideg borogatást tett a fejemre. A hangja szigorú volt, de tudtam, hogy csak nagyon aggódik értem. Éppen ezt akartam elkerülni. Hogy a szülinapján miattam aggódjon az ünneplés helyett.

„Folyik az orrom, köhögök, hányingerem van, ráz a hideg és néha megszédülök." soroltam a panaszaimat.

„Rendben, akkor most pihenj, míg le nem megy a lázad, és ezeket vedd be!", mondta átnyújtva egy pohár vizet és három tablettát.

„De mi lesz a születésnapoddal?", kérdeztem.

„Figyelj!", sóhajtott. „Nagyra értékelem, hogy betegen is ennyit fáradoztál értem. Sütöttél egy mennyei tortát, de már ezzel is túlhajszoltad magad, és felment a lázad. Ez is csak egy nap a sok közül. Nem éri meg, hogy kockára tedd miatta az egészségedet."

„Ez csak egy kis megfázás, Shuuzou-kun. Nem haldoklom. Ne aggódj már ennyire!", kuncogtam.

„Tch, csak gondoltam szólok, mert nem tudsz odafigyelni magadra." duzzogott, és gyengéden meglökte a vállamat, amitől hátraestem az ágyban.

„Hé!"

„Aludj!"

„De…"

„Itt maradok."

„Shuuzou-kun?"

„Nem megyek sehova. Itt leszek, mikor felébredsz, szóval pihenj nyugodtan. A mait meg majd bepótoljuk, ha meggyógyultál." mondta, és megpuszilta a homlokomat.

„Köszönöm, Shuuzou-kun. Szeretlek."

„Én is szeretlek. Álmodj szépeket, kicsim." Ez volt az utolsó, amit hallottam, mielőtt a kimerültség teljesen a hatalmába kerített.

Jó érzés tudni, hogy ő mindig itt van mellettem, bármi is történjék. Shuuzou-kun az az ember, aki miatt nem sajnálok még 39°C-os lázzal sem tortát sütni. Ha bárki megkérdezné, hogy ismét kinn maradnék-e vele az esőben, majd titkolva a betegséget újra megpróbálnám megszervezni a tökéletes szülinapot, határozottan igennel válaszolnék, és tudom, hogy ő is megtenné értem ugyanezt. Mi ketten mindig együtt leszünk egészségben és betegségben.

 _ **VÉGE**_


End file.
